Amor en tiempos de guerra
by pipe92
Summary: Qué pasa cuando dos villanos derrotados de universos diferentes se unen para cumplir su Venganza .Ahora no solo un mundo estará en peligro de su destrucción, dos grupos de héroes deberán unirse para hacer frente la mayor amenaza que hayan enfrentado Buu Naraku, antes de perder ambos universos. Pero no solo deberán preocuparse de su destrucción sino que deberá prevalecer el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Derrota

Buu se encontraba en un terrible predicamento ya que jamás imagino Qué es muchacho que enfrentó antes cuando fue el que muchos llamaron el Gordo Buu se había vuelto tan poderoso , no quería reconocer su derrota pero ya se encontraba muy lastimado , no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando estaba seguro que él no tenía sus poderes cuando se enfrentó en el pasado, Gohan estaba muy seguro de su Victoria alardeando de ella alargando el castigo hacer monstruos , mientras en el mundo supremo esperaban que el joven terminara de una vez por todas con La amenaza de universo

\- No no jamás admitiré Mi derrota ante ti - Grita furioso el demonio rosado aumentando al máximo su poder por la frustración que sentía

\- Grita todo lo que quieras tu derrota está asegurada la diferencia de nuestros poderes abismal - afirma el hijo de Goku con una sonrisa de victoria provocando aún menos la ira de su oponente

\- Gohan derrota lo de una vez por todas - alega el Namekiano preocupado que nuevamente se salga de control la situación

\- No se preocupe señor Picolo tengo todo bajo control - asegura el pelinegro en posición de combate -

\- Estoy realmente furioso, no voy a ser humillado por una cucaracha como tú -

El demonio rosado dio un poderoso grito de furia usado todo su poder , abriendo otra grieta en el especio abriendo otra pared en una de las dimensiones , tal cual había ocurrió en la habitación del tiempo luego que Picolo había destruido la única puerta , en ella puede sentir diferentes preferencias , lo cual lo sorprendido ya que estaba seguro de que había acabado con todos los terrícolas cuando estaba llego al templo de Kamisama, pero logro sentir una que era sumamente maligna ,algo le decía que sería de gran utilidad para el futuro y decidió entrar en ella

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunta Gohan sorprendido al ver lo sucedido

\- Ese demonio se nos ha escapado nuevamente - declara Picolo cerrando su puño con furia - Es igual a lo que hizo cuando estuvimos en la habitación del tiempo

\- ¿Quiere que nos fusionemos en Gotenks Ssj 3? - Siguiere Trunks muy entusiasmado por la idea de fusionarse de nuevo

\- Para que abramos una pared con un grito como lo hicimos antes - Dice el hijo menor de Goku

\- Por ningún motivo no sabemos dónde demonios fue parar Buu, puede que haya más de una dimensión donde quedar atrapado - Advierte Picolo su preocupación sobre ir a la caza de Buu - Nuestra prioridad ahora será como revivir a todos sin Dende

\- Dende se encuentra con vida durante mi pelea con Buu pude sentir su presencia - Comenta Gohan

\- Es cierto puedo sentir una presencia muy pequeña - Afirma Picolo concentrando se para poder detectar al pequeño Namek - Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Dende y luego a las esferas

Los 4 guerreros se dispusieron a ir tras el joven kamisama , no estaban seguros que Buu volvería otra vez , pero mientras él estuviera fuera del planeta ellos se encargaría de solucionar los daños ocasionados por el demonio rozado , mientras tanto en el mundo supremo el viejo kaio Shin estaba preocupado podía sentir que el peligro aun no desaprecia , que a pesar de haber desaparecido aun no podían estar tranquilos , aunque él no podía detectar la presencia de Buu y solo recibía estática de su bola de cristal

\- Es muy extraño no puedo sentir la presencia de Buu será que estamos muy lejos u oculto su ki - Pregunta el guerrero de cabello alborotado rascando se la cabeza sin entender lo que paso

\- Ninguna de las dos Goku, ese demonio de Buu fue aparar a una dimensión paralela - Responde el anciano kaio Shin de hace 15 generaciones

\- Eso significa que hemos ganado - Vocifera feliz el kaio Shin del este bailando emoción con kibito

\- Eres un tonto crees que una criatura como Buu se ira tan fácil después de esa humillación - Grita molesto el viejo supremo kaio sama por la actitud de su descendiente - Lo mejor que se puede hacer seria ir tras el de alguna forma

Goku les comento a las deidades sobre las esferas del dragón de la tierra y de namekusei , las cuales podían cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo , con las cuales podría ir tras Majin Buu sea donde sea que haya llegado , aunque al principio el viejo kaio Shin se opuso a la idea , principalmente por lo ético que le parecía usar las aunque sabía que el riesgo de no usarlas , mientras tanto en otra dimensión donde Buu había llegado , alertando al mitad demonio Inuyasha quien había logrado percibir su presencia maligna , la cual superaba a la de Naraku o incluso a la su medio hermano Seshomaru en su momento , el peliplateado se encontraba pensativo este nuevo enemigo podía ser más peligroso que Naraku y existía la posibilidad de que Aome saliera lastimada de algún eventual encuentro y no estaba dispuesto a que eso llagara a pasar

\- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? - Pregunta preocupada Aome por el raro comportamiento que estaba teniendo desde hace unas horas

\- No es nada - Responde el chico de cabello plateado limitando se contestar - Cuando son tu famosos exámenes

\- Como en 2 semanas - Menciona la pelinegra sin saber a dónde iba el rumbo de la conversación - ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- Creo que deberías volver a tu época, no tenemos ninguna pista aun del maldito de Naraku - Comenta Inuyasha sorprendiendo a sus amigos por la actitud que estaba teniendo el mitad bestia sobre la sacerdotisa

\- ¿Que le estará pasando al berrinchudo de Inuyasha esta vez?- Pregunta el pequeño zorrito mágico quien se había trepado al hombro del monje

\- A quien le dices berrinchudo enano del demonio - Grita enojado Inuyasha tratando de golpear al pequeño zorrito mágico mientras este escapado velozmente

\- Señorita Aome creo que Inuyasha está preocupado por usted por que hace unas horas pudimos sentir una poderosa presencia maligna - Explica el monje pelinegro poniendo su mejor cara

Aunque el grupo de Inuyasha no había sido el único que había sentido la oscura presencia de Buu llegar al Sengoku , también Naraku quien en busca de refugio para recuperarse de sus lesiones había sentido el inmenso poder maligno , se había detenido a mitad de camino antes de llegar al montes de las animas para pensar al respecto de aquel misterioso ser , envió alguno de sus insectos para investigar de quien podía pertenecer tal poder , podía aliarse de aquella criatura o simplemente asimilarla en el para aumentar su fuerza y crear un nuevo cuerpo

\- Kagura te tengo una misión - Dice Naraku quien tiene planeado usar a uno de sus lacayos para medir la fuerza de aquel extraño ser que repentinamente había aparecido

\- ¿Qué quieres esta vez Naraku? - Pregunta molesta la pelinegra

\- Quiero que sigas a mis insectos venenosos y cuando ellos encuentren a lo que están buscando, quiero que lo traigas ante mí - Ordena el pelinegro mientras ve como la mejor que dominas los vientos frunce levemente el ceño antes de partir


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Buu y Naraku una alianza peligrosa**

Los guerreros z que habian sobrevivido a la batalla contra Buu se encontraban reunidos abajo de la torre karin , junto con Goku quien habia regresado al mundo de los vivos gracias a que el anciano kaio shin le había entregado su vida , ya que consideraba que se necesitaría toda la ayuda posible , el saiyajin de cabello alborotado había traído las esferas de Namek con la ayuda de la teletrasortacion , el primer deseo fue usado para revivir a todos que Buu había asesinado excepto los malvados, Vegeta no habia resucitado para la desgracia de su familia , el segundo deseo fue para reconstruir todo lo que fue destruido por el demonio rosado. Pero aun no estaban seguro de lo que se haria con el tercer deseo

\- Creo que lo mas sensato seria usar ese deseo para ir tras Buu - Menciona Picolo lo que habia estado pensado desde que este se habia ido - El volverá no es de los que huyen y no vuelven

\- Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con el insecto verde - comenta Vegeta quien esta detrás del grupo con los brazos cruzados y una aureola

\- ¿Vegeta como es que estas aqui? - Pregunta Goku sorprendido de tener de vuelta a su mayor rival - Crei que estaría en el infiero

\- Bueno me dijeron que si les ayudaba a derrotar a Buu me darías la posibilitad de ir al paraíso - Responde el principe Saiyajin frunciendo el ceño - Aunque me interesa enfrentarme nuevamente a ese monstruo

Flashback

Después de comentarle a los Kaios Shins de la existencia de las esferas del Dragon de los Namekianos y sin antes de convencer al supremo kaio sama anciano de poder usarlas y este le otorgara una nueva oportunidad de volver a la tierra a Goku , entregando le su vida y un plan de reserva , sus arcillo mágicos

\- Goku si algo llegara a salirse de control nuevamente con Buu - Dice Rō Kaiōshin mientras se saca ambos arcillos de las orejas - Necesitaras esto

\- Eh pendientes - Comenta Goku confundido al recibirlos - ¿y como me ayudaran?

\- Tonto no son pendientes cualquieras , estos son una de las armas mas fuertes los kaio shin - Responde molesto el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones - con esto podrás fusionarte

\- ¿Como la Danza metamoru? - Pregunta curioso el hijo de Bardock

\- Claro pero sin limite de tiempo , aunque solo debes usarlo como ultimo recueros ya que la unión sera permanente - Explica y advierte el kaio shin anciano sobre lo peligroso que podían ser aquellos artefactos

\- Entiendo , solo espero que no lleguemos a eso - dice Goku de modo muy serio

Fin del Flashback

\- El señor Picolo tiene razón deberíamos usarlo para ir donde fue Buu y llevar las esferas de la tierra para volver despues - Comenta el hijo de Goku

\- Aunque no deberían ir todos , solo algunos los que no sean un verdadera carga - Sugiere Vegeta observando donde se encontraba Yamcha dando una sonrisa burlona

\- Lo dice el sujeto que trae la aureola - Susurra Yamcha molesto por el comentario anterior de Vegeta

\- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste insecto? - Grita furioso el príncipe extraterrestre sintiendo se humillado

\- Calmense ustedes dos , aunque me moleste admirarlo , Vegeta tiene razón - Dice el Namek simultáneamente los separa para evitar conflictos innecesarios - Yo no me siento capaz de ir donde esta Buu , solo seria un estorbo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que solo los mas fuertes del grupo fueran a dar caza al demonio rosado , nadie tuvo objeción por ello ya que conocían el aterrador por que este poseía y solo algunos podían hacerle frente , los Saiyajin de sangre pura junto con sus hijos era los escogidos para emprender aquel viaje , después de todo eran ellos los que mas batalla dieron al Buu mas flaco , Porunga el dios dragón de Namek no tuvo ningun problema enviarlos al lugar donde estaba el demonio rosado , llevando con ellos las esferas del dragón de la tierra para poder regresar una vez terminada la pelea

Flashback

\- Yo también quiero acompañarlos a donde se encuentra Buu - Dice la ojiazul dando un paso adelante cuando estaban decidiendo quien ira a dar caza a Buu

\- Imposible mocosa - alega el príncipe Saiyajin sin mirarla - ¿Oye niño dile algo a tu novia? - Dice nuevamente provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos

Gohan trato de arreglar las cosas para que no hubiera problemas con la hija del campeón , llevando la a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con ella sin ninguna interrupción

\- Videl sabes que no debes ir con nosotros Buu es demasiado fuerte - Comenta Gohan tomando de los hombros

\- Insinúas que son débil , se que no soy tan fuerte como ustedes pero se defenderme - Alega la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño molesta

\- No eres un estorbo para nosotros , es que ... yo ... yo no podría pelear si algo te pasa - Dice el pelinegro abrazando a la ojiazul quien se sorprende de aquel acto - No deseo perderte

\- Promete me que lo vencerás y volverás - comenta Videl correspondiendo el abrazo cerrando los ojos

\- Te prometo que no importa lo que pase , siempre estaré junto a ti -Promete el pelinegro separando se lentamente de la chica de ojos azules

Fin del Flashback

Kagura iba en dirección donde los insectos venenosos de Naraku le indicaban , cuando finalmente luego de medio dia de vuelo , había llegado aun pequeño valle , en ese lugar pudo ver a una criatura rosada que era redado por cuatro mantis gigantes , las cuales lo atacaron al mismo tiempo , aunque para aquel misterioso ser parecía que no era rivales ya que de un rápido movimiento de su antena los convirtió en chocolate , sorprendiendo a la extensión de Naraku

\- Que lugar tan raro es este - Menciona el demonio Maji comiendo una barra de chocolate que antes era una mantis - Tu ¿donde me encuentro? - pregunta mirando hacia arriba

\- Mi amo Naraku me ordeno que te llevara con el - informa la mujer de ojos rojos insegura de como podía reaccionar aquella criatura

\- ¿Naraku? , ¿es un sujeto poderoso? - Cuestiona el demonio rosado esperando un nuevo desafió

\- Claro y el resolverá todas tu dudas - mienta kagura para tratar por las buenas aceptara aquel misterioso sujeto , ya que sabia que no era rival para el

Kagura desendio su gigantesca pluma lentamente , dandole entender al demonio rosado que tenia que subirse en ella , una vez arriba emprendieron su viaje Kagura volaba insegura sin saber como podia reaccionar su nuevo pasajero , pero cuando Buu finalmente habia llegado donde se encontraba Naraku , que aun se encontraba con su cuerpo diezmado por la pelea que tuvo con Inuyasha y Seshomaru , aun asi su poder aun estaba casi intacto , Naraku podía sentir el gran poder que emanaba del cuerpo del demonio rosado , deseando aunque inmenso poder fuera suyo con el podria volver se un verdadero demonio dejando atrás a Onigumo

\- Veo que tu no eres de por aquí - dice el semidemonio con una sonrisa siniestra - quiero proponerte una alianza

\- ¿Una alianza? - pregunta confundido Buu observando aquel hombre que emanaba energía oscura como ningún otro que había visto

\- Claro una que nos beneficie a los dos - menciona con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro


	3. Dos mundos diferentes se encuentran

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 :** **Dos mundos diferentes se encuentran**

Naraku expandió su niebla oscura y espesa rodeando a Buu , quien miraba indiferente lo que sucedida a su al rededor , hasta que poco a poco la niebla iba reduciendo su tamaño , hasta que el semi demonio Naraku habia logrado asimilar a Buu , tomando una nueva apariencia muy parecida a la que habia logrado cuando salio del monte de las animas , aquel nuevo cuerpo del ex vandido Onigumo pudo sentirse por la mayoría de sus enemigos , al igual que Kagura que podia sentir aquella oscura y poderosa presencia

\- Ja ja ja con estos nuevos poderes ya no necesito la perla de ... - Afirma el demonio pelinegro hasta que siente un dolor punzante en el interior de su cuerpo

\- ¿Sucede algo Naraku? - pregunta Kagura confundida al ver como se desploma su creador y su cuerpo comienza a trasformarse otra vez

\- Llámame Buu Naraku desde ahora - Dice el demonio rosado tomando el control de su cuerpo - Este poder es insuficiente para detener a Gohan

\- ¿Quien es Gohan? - Pregunta kagura sin entender el raro cambio de personalidad que tenia el mitad demonio

\- No es importante para ti , solo encarga te recolectar los fragmentos de la perla - responde indiferente Buu quien había asimilado a Naraku pero conservaba parte de su personalidad

La nueva trasformación de Naraku había alertado aun mas a Inuyasha , quien podía sentir su energía maligna por todos lados , pero no podía detectar de donde exactamente se encontraba cosa que lo irritaba considerablemente ya que se había recuperado muy rápidamente de sus lesiones , hasta que logro sentir la potencia de los guerreros saiyajin quienes había llegado al sengoku , el muchacho de cabello plateado decidió ir a revisar la situación sin decirle nada a sus amigos , quienes lo miraban desconcertado como el mitad bestia se alejaba sin decir

\- Se parece mucho a la tierra - Comenta Goku viendo el paisaje del lugar , el cual era muy parecido a su hogar - ¿Seguros que funciono?

\- Esto es muy raro , puedo sentir energías muy parecidas a la de los terrícolas - Declara Vegeta frunciendo el ceño desconfiado por la situación

\- Es porque seguimos en la tierra y a la vez no - Afirma Gohan entendiendo donde se encontraban realmente

\- ¿Como es que estamos en la tierra pero no? , explícate mocoso - Pregunta molesto Vegeta sin entender las palabras del hijo de su rival

\- Es porque es un universo paralelo , esta es una tierra paralela a la nuestra - Explica el hijo de Goku , lo que estaba sucediendo

\- ¿Una tierra paralela? , pero porque aun no sentimos el ki de Buu - Inquiere Trunks hacienose cuestionar a todos acerca de que podía ser una emboscada

En ese momento llega Inuyasha que al verlos se percata que no son personas normales , creyendo que son sirvientes del perverso Naraku los ataca con su espada , todo los presentes esquivan el ataque de colmillo de acero . El principe Saiyajin deseoso de un nuevo enfrentamiento , prueba las habilidades del mitad bestia lanzando una serie de ráfagas de energía , las cuales este esquiva con dificultad , al ver que su enemigo había cesado su ataque decide contraatacar con su viento cortante , aunque para su desgracia Vegeta lo detuvo usando una sola mano

\- Es imposible no lo hice ningún rasguño - Espeta sorprendido el chico de ojos dorados " solo me queda usar el Bakuryūha como ultima alternativa "

\- Solo puedes hacer esto , solo eres un insecto - Alega el principe Saiyajin con una sonrisa arrogante con algo de decepción

\- Puedo ver la corriente energía maligna , aunque es muy débil puedo usarla - Susurra inuyasha sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos alistando el segundo ataque de su arma

\- Algo no anda bien - Comenta Goku viendo la pelea unos metros mas alejado - Esa espada esta acumulando mas ki

\- La espadas no pueden acumular ki , de hecho no tiene ki o... si - Comenta Gohan algo escéptico de las declaraciones de su padre respecto a las espadas

Goku sentía que el nuevo ataque del muchacho de cabello plateado , era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba , pero sabia que Vegeta no escucharía ningún consejo y menos si estaba en batalla , decidiendo usar su teletrasportacion para colocarse detrás de Vegeta y luego para evitar que el ataque de Inuyasha impactara en el príncipe saiyajin , antes de que el hijo de inu no taisho pudiera decir algo al respecto del fallido ataque , cayo desplomado contra el suelo por el conjuro de Aome quien venia montada en kirara junto con Sango , para saber lo que estaba pasando tras escuchar una serie de explosiones

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso Aome? , ¿que no ves que estoy en medio de una pelea? - Pregunta Inuyasha tratando de levantarse del suelo sosteniendo se con su espada

\- Estas personas no emiten una presencia malignas - comenta Aome sin entender el comportamiento de Inuyasha mientras seguia montada en Kirara- ¿Porque los atacaste?

\- Ellos no son lo que aparentan son mas fuertes de lo que crees - Alega molesto el Hanyō al ver que la pelinegra no entendía - No son personas normales

\- ¿De que estas hablando Inuyasha? - Cuestiona la sacerdotisa

\- Creo que hubo un mal entendido - Menciona Gohan apareciendo enfrente de Aome - Debimos presentarnos nosotros , no todo es culpa de tu novio

\- El ... el esta.. el esta volando - Dice Aome sorprendida de ver a lo que ella creía era un ser humano normal volando - No , no no Inuyasha no es mi novio

\- Que tanto estarán hablando esos dos - Dice Inuyasha molesto viendo en dirección en donde esta la sacerdotisa y el semisaiyajin

\- Creo que alguien esta celoso - Menciona el monje Miroko al lado del mitad bestia provocando lo aun mas - descuida no creo que la señorita Aome se olvide tan rapido de ti

\- A donde te habías metido monje pervertido , que no ves que tuve que luchar solo - Reprocha el chico de cabello plateado estallando en cólera

Mientras que Vegeta alegaba a Goku por haber interferido de aquella manera en su pelea y Gohan se presentaba con la sacerdotisa del futuro , ninguno de ellos se percataba que eran observados por los nuevos insectos venenosos de Buu Naraku , los cuales tenian conexion directa con su amon , el cual comenzaba a fraguar su siguiente movimiento para derrotar ambos grupos de un solo movimiento


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Capítulo 4 : El fragmento de la Perla cumple un deseo

Luego de estar un rato discutiendo acerca de qué lado estaban cada grupo , el grupo de Saiyajin y los de InuYasha acordaron ser aliados , Aome por su parte les mostró el pozo donde ella se trasportaba a su época para ver si alguno de ellos logra traspasarlo , el resultado fue que ninguno lo logro , por su parte los Saiyajin intentaron detectar el ki de Buu pero les fue imposible , todo indicaba que el demonio rosado había ocultado todo rastro de su , pero con la información que el mitad bestia le dio acerca de haber sentido una presencia oscura no hace mucho , pudieron determinar que Buu estaba en aquel mundo

\- Creo que había escuchado la teoría de universos paralelos , pero no creí que fuera cierta - Comenta la sacerdotisa del futuro aún impresionada por lo sucedido

\- Te seré sincero yo tampoco le tome mucho sentido - Menciona Gohan observando la variedad de cosas que la chica traía pudiendo notar muchos libros - ¿Te gusta leer mucho?

\- No , resulta que tengo examen álgebra próximo y debo estudiar - Dice la pelinegra desanimada sin entender los apuntes que tenía

\- Creo que las matemáticas son iguales en ambos mundos - Comenta Gohan mirando los libros de álgebra de la chica del futuro - Yo puedo enseñarte así te será mucho más fácil prepararte

\- Enserio lo harías muchas gracias Gohan - Manifiesta alegra Aome dando saltos de emoción

Ambos Jóvenes se sentaron para poder estudiar más cómodamente, mientras que el Semisaiyajin le explicaba paso a paso la fórmulas en forma que la sacerdotisa del- futuro pudiera entender eran observándose por alguien

\- ¿Que tanto hablan eso dos? - Cuestiona InuYasha sentado desde una rama de un árbol mirando en dirección donde estaban los adolescente

\- Creo que tú mejor que nadie debe ser que dicen , si tú puedes oírlos - Dice Miroku con una leve sonrisa burlona

\- Cállate Miroku no se de lo que te estás hablando yo solo estoy descansando - Alega el peliplateado fruncido el ceño molesto girando su cara

\- No actúes como niño malcriado InuYasha si desde que ellos llegaron te comportas más gruñón de lo normal - Comenta Shippo subiendo al árbol para quedarse cerca de este

\- ¿Me gustaria saber cómo es ese tal Buu? - Pregunta Sango a los dos Saiyajin tenía curiosidad de saber a qué otro enemigo deberían enfrentarse

\- Verás ... ¿Cómo lo describirías tu Vegeta? - Dice el saiyajin de cabello alborotado sin saber cómo describirías al monstruo rosado después de todo no vio en persona sino al anterior

\- Alto , rosado , con una antena en la cabeza , capaz de convertir a quien se le rodea en dulces además puede hacer magia - Describe el príncipe saiyajin lo que el había visto y lo que Emma le contó sobre el nuevo Buu

\- Vaya suena alguien pero que Naraku - Comenta la exterminadora sorprendida por la descripción de el monstruo Buu

Tras una tarde y parte de la noche de estudios ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a dormir , después de todo la sacerdotisa del futuro debía volver a su época por la mañana para rendir sus exámenes , pero agradecía tener alguien que le ayudara en sus materias , era bastante difícil luchar contra Naraku y llevar buenas calificaciones en la escuela , por otro lado la mañana había llegado a la corporación calpsula que luego de la restauración de la tierra albergaba a todos los que estuvieron en el templo quienes esperaban el pronto regreso de sus amigos

\- Ya se han tardo más de un día en regresar , espero que no le haya pasado nada - Comenta Yamcha impaciente y preocupado sentado en la terraza

\- Los chicos son muy fuertes les dieron batalla a Buu - Dice Krilin confiado de la fuerza de los niños al hacer la fusión - Oye Picolo , ¿Que tan fuerte se volvió Gohan ?

\- Por lo que vi en la pelea se volvió más fuerte que Goku en Ssj 3 - Responde el Namek cerrando los ojos un momento para recordar

\- Lo ven entonces no deberían estar tan preocupados - Comenta Bulma entrando con una bandeja de jugos para sus invitados

\- El es fuerte no le sucederá - Manifiesta Picolo acercando se a la chica pelinegra que estaba en la baranda - deberías dormir algo , has estado en el mismo lugar toda la noche

\- Lo se señor Picolo debo confiar más en el - Dice Videl dando una leve sonrisa comenzando a elevarse - Si tienen noticias avísenme

Videl volaba rumbo hacia su casa , se sentía realmente impotente por lo que sucedía , no estaba acostumbrada a esperar , aunque no eran los únicos pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la chica, estaba el echo del pelinegro que creyó perder y ahora volvió a irse de su vida , una vez llegó a su casa pudo notar algo brillante a fuera de su casa , era un pequeño fragmento rosa que le llamo la atención , ya que nunca había visto joyas de ese color tomando lo con la mano

Entrando a su casa con la pequeña joya la cual la cautivaba para ir a su habitación .pero no podía dormir , solo podía pensar en aquel chico , ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver lo a ver sano y salvo y no sentir como la última vez que lo perdía , de un momento a otro el pequeño fragmento de cristal comenzó a resplandecer , con una luz Violeta intenso , cubriendo a la chica con su brillo por completo , una vez que el resplandor se detuvo pudo apreciar que ya no se encontraba en su habitación , no entendía como había llegado a ese lugar pero definitivamente no era ciudad Satán , comenzó a volar para ver si podía distinguir algo familiar

-¿ Señorita usted es una Yokai? - Pregunta una chica de cabello negro sonriente montada en un dragón de dos cabezas

\- Claro que no lo es niña tonta , es sólo una humana - Comenta un ser con aspecto de rana verde con un báculo " aunque no debería poder volar "

La ojiazul no entendía la situación en la que estaba , la chica comenzó a descender poco a poco pero antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta alguien más llegó a la escena

\- Señor Sesshomaru , esta chica puede volar por los cielos - grita eufórica la pequeña niña quien llama la atención del demonio que por un segundo abre levemente sus ojos

\- ¿Volar? - Cuestiona el señor de las tierras del oeste viendo a la extraña muchacha de arriba a bajo , que observaba su apariencia por su ropa y olor eran muy parecido a la mujer que acompañaba a su medio hermano - jacken llévala con InuYasha

\- Pero amo Sesshomaru , es sólo una humana , no es nuestra responsabilidad - Alega el pequeño demonio sin entender porque debía ser él quien debía escoltar a la chica

\- Obedece o te mueres - Dice el primogénito de Inu no Taishou con su voz más fría provocando un escalofrío en su sirviente

\- ¿Puedo acompañar lo yo también señor Sesshomaru? - Pregunta la pequeña niña aún entusiasmada por lo sucedido

\- Haz lo que quieras - Manifiesta el demonio dando se vuelta dando entender que aceptaba


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 : Buu Naraku se hace presente**

Sesshomaru caminaba lentamente por una colina había logrado detectar el aroma de Naraku , frunció el entrecejo al sentir que este había cambiado radicalmente , ya no era el mismo de mitad bestia ahora era como el de un demonio completo , bufo un momento sacando la idea de que Naraku fuera un demonio más fuerte que el , pero no entendía como era que de un momento a otro había cambiado , por otro lado Videl se encontraba mareada por la gran cantidad de preguntas que realizaba la pequeña niña , mientras el sapo demonio intentaba no ponerle tanta atención a la conversación de las humanas.

\- Señorita Videl ¿de donde viene? , ¿yo también puedo volar como usted? - Pregunta la pequeña niña pelinegra.

\- Aún no se donde estoy para poder decirte de donde vengo , yo creo que si podría hacerlo - Responde Videl dando una ligera sonrisa siendo observada por el demonio verde.

\- No seas tonta Rin , los humanos no pueden volar por los cielos como los pájaros - Alega el sapo demonio quien tenía las riendas del dragón.

\- Pero señor Jaken , ¿usted también la vio volando? - Dice la protegida de Sesshomaru.

\- Yo creo que eso es magia o es algún tipo de mitad bestia - Manifiesta Jake receloso con la presencia de la humana.

\- Se los dije soy una persona normal , pero puedo volver por el control del ki - Comenta la pelinegra tratando de resolver las dudas - y ¿quien se supone que es Inuyasha?

\- Es el hermano menor del amo Sesshomaru , es un hombre mitad bestia que es acompañado por una joven sacerdotisa - menciona de forma alegre Rin.

Buu Naraku observaba desde su guarida la presencia de la chica gracias a sus insectos modificados , sorprendiéndolo por su presencia de la muchacha , podía hacer memoria y esa era la hija de Mr Satán , la había visto hace poco cuando se encontró con los niños , pero se suponía que el había convertido en chocolate como era posible que estuviera viva y en aquel mundo , la parte de Naraku que aún tenía control le decía que debía hacer acto de presencia y investigar un poco hacer de que era lo que pasaba.

Gohan caminaba por un sendero haber dormido al iré libre le había hecho recordar su entrenamiento con Picolo y eso le traía muchos recuerdos que ahora miraba con nostalgia , hasta que pudo percibir el ki de Videl , aunque se suponía que no debía estar en aquel mundo , pero su previa cada ver era más clara, comenzando a caminar en dirección a dónde podía sentirla hasta que pudo ver que un dragón de dos cabezas se acercaba volando.

\- ¿Videl como lo lograste cruzar a este mundo? - Pregunta sorprendido y curioso el pelinegro una vez que el dragón había descendido.

\- Realmente no lo sé , estaba en mi habitación cuando de repente una luz me trajo aquí - Explica la chica antes de recordar algo mas y sacar algo de entre su ropa - Y encontré esto también

\- Eso parece un fragmento de la perla de shikon -Susurra Gohan viendo la pequeña joya que traía la chica recordando lo que Aome le había mostrado.

\- ¿Perla de Shikon? - Cuestiona la hija del campeón del mundo sin comprender lo que su compañero decía.

\- Más tarde te lo explicaré. Vamos con los demás para contarles lo sucedido - ni siquiera Gohan sabía muy bien lo que era aquella perla todo era muy diferente y al mismo tiempo familiar con aquella joya.

\- Disculpe ¿usted también puede volar por los cielos como la señorita Videl? - Interrumpe el momento la pequeña pelinegra mientras que Gohan la observaba curioso.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? - Pregunta desconcertado el Semisaiyajin por la presencia de la niña que parecía que era de aquella época.

\- Se llama Rin , es una larga historia pero ella me ayudó - Aclara la ojiazul acariciando levemente la cabeza de la niña aunque algo irritante muy dulce.

\- Dos viejos conocidos en este nuevo mundo - Menciona un hombre que lleva puesto un enorme abrigo hecho de la piel de un Babuino cuya voz le parecía muy conocia para Gohan aunque tenía un tono más siniestro.

\- ¿Quien se supone que eres? y ¿qué quieres de nosotros? - demanda Gohan posicionándose frente ambas chicas y en posición de combate " desprende un ki oscuro pero es algo muy extraño no proviene de su cuerpo sino de una parte de el "

El pelinegro observaba a su oponente esperando que esté realizará su primer movimiento , para saber cómo era su estilo de lucha aunque este no se movía para nada, de pronto el Semisaiyajin pudo ver que de su adversario salían raíces gigantes , las cuales se lanzaron contra Gohan , el cual esquiva algunas y otras rompe liberando un gas de color oscuro , este asumió que debía ser gas venenoso.

La nube tóxica se expandió por todos lados , Gohan comenzó a levitar para evitarla , Videl tomo a la pequeña Rin para hacer lo mismo y Jaken lo hizo sobre Ah uh , Naraku estaba tan concentrado en os que tenía en frente que no se percató que Inuyasha lo atacó por la espalda con sus garras de acero destrozando gran parte de su cuerpo.

\- Ja solo era una simple marioneta. Aunque no esperaba que ese miserable actuará tan pronto - Menciona Inuyasha moviendo su garras haciendolas sonar.

\- No tienes idea de lo que ahora soy capaz Inuyasha - Dice la marioneta de Naraku mientras sus tentáculos se vuelven rosados.

\- Ese ki es muy parecido al de Buu , esto no tiene sentido - Dice Gohan sorprendido por la similitud de energías que podía sentir en aquel ser llamado Naraku.

\- Dices que ese sujeto tiene el ki de Majin Buu , pero ¿como es eso posible? - cuestiona la pelinegra viendo aquella marioneta aún le costaba sentir los ki para verificar lo que el Semisaiyajin decía.

\- Rin vámonos de aquí , ya trajimos a la chica humana con el tonto de Inuyasha , ahora vamos con el amo Sesshomaru - Grita Jaken desde el dragón volador deseando uir del lugar.

\- Está bien señor Jaken - responde la pequeña niña para luego mirara la chica que la tenía sostenida - Señorita Videl puede dejarme con el señor Jaken

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres irte? , podemos protegerte junto con Gohan - Aunque fastidiosa la presencia de la niña hacia resaltar el lado materno de la pelinegra.

\- Claro iremos con el señor Sesshomaru , el es muy fuerte nadie lo puede vencer - Responde enérgicamente la pequeña niña al mencionar al demonio alvino.

\- Gohan e Inuyasha pronto me vengare de ustedes - Menciona la marioneta mientras convierte sus tentáculos en brazos para cargar bolas de energía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Buu Naraku no debería ser más fuerte que Super Buu original pero este obtiene la inteligencia, malicia y el poder de lanzar veneno y por lo visto en el torneo de exhibición contra el trío de dangers es muy efectivo contra los guerreros z**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Conflicto**

Aome corría hacia su casa luego de haber pasado dos días en su tiempo, se encontraba feliz de haber aprobado su examen , ahora volvería a la época antigua , extrañaba a sus amigos y a los nuevo también , Ahora no solo tenian que enfrentarse al malévolo Naraku sino también con otro villano igual o peor que este , de un universo paralelo , estaba acostumbrada a las cosas raras de la época antigua pero aquello era demasiado incluso para ella , pero estaba segura que mientras todos estuvieran unidos tendrían posibilidades de ganar.

Tras tomar algunas cosas y dejarlas en su mochila están lista para cruzar el pozo , estaba muy emocionada de contarle a su nuevo amigo que gracias a él había pasado su difícil examen , una vez que llegó se dirigio al pueblo , antes de llegar pudo ver a Gohan cerca de un árbol , iba a gritarle pero se detuvo a ver qué no se enconrenco solo sino con una chica , cuyas ropas no eran de la época , la sacerdisace concluyó que ella también era del futuro.

La sacerdotisa del futuro estaba segura que no era de su futuro sino el del de Gohan , podría ser que aquella chica fuera su novia , a tristeza invadió el corazón de la azabache , se sentía igual que cuando había visto por primera vez juntos a Kikyo e InuYasha , pero no entendía el porqué , si solo era una joven que apenas conocía , no era lo mismo que con Inuyasha que llevaban más tiempo y aventuras juntos , siguió su camino de todas maneras no podía ser descortés por el solo hecho de haberse hecho tontas ilusiones.

\- Hola señorita Aome , ¿como le fue en su examen? - Saluda Gohan acercándose junto a Videl a la muchacha.

\- Lo aprobé y no habría podía sin tu ayuda , te lo agradezco mucho - Dice Aome regalándole una sonrisa viendo como la muchacha a su lado fruncía el ceño.

\- No seas tan modesta , fuiste tú quien lo aprobó , además no es tan sencillo aprender cálculo - Menciona Gohan siendo observado por Videl quien seguía mirando la escena.

\- Supongo que tienes razón en eso - Comenta la sacerdotisa del futuro mientras que la hija de Mr Satán empieza a fastidiarse.

\- Se que estamos en el pasado y aún no eh nacido , pero estoy aquí saben - Alega enjoda la pelinegra sintiéndose ignorada.

\- Lo siento , Aome ella es Videl , ella logro llegar aquí también - Presenta nervioso Gohan a su amiga al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

\- Mucho gusto Videl - Saluda Aome extendiendo su mano aunque la muchacha solo se limitaba a mirarla.

\- Y ¿tu tambien tienes alguna clase de poder? o ¿eres como la señorita Sango? - Cuestiona Videl cruzándose de brazos curiosa por saber las habilidades de la chica.

\- No , no soy como ellos. bueno yo soy una sacerdotisa - Responde la chica del futuro viendo la cara de intriga de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Una sacerdotisa? - Cuestionan Gohan y Videl sin saber que era lo que la pelinegra se refería ya que no había nada de eso en su mundo.

\- Creo que es algo complicado de explicar - Dice la azabache sin saber cómo explicarles su función - ¿ustedes encontraron alguna pista de su enemigo?

\- Si , cuando no estabas sucedió algo , Naraku y Buu son aliados - Declara Gohan combinando el semblante de su rostro demostrando preocupación.

\- !¿Que?¡, ¿como es eso posible? y ¿como lo sabes? - Pregunta sorprendida la sacerdotisa del futuro por aquella revelación.

\- Todo empezó hace dos días - Informa el hijo de Goku recordando el último ataque de su enemigo.

Flashback

Naraku se había presentado frente sus enemigos usando una de sus marionetas , A pesar de que el mitad bestia lo hubiera herido y en otras circunstancias hubiera sido suficiente para eliminarlo , este vez fue diferente , la marioneta era más fuerte y sus tentáculos eran capaces de lanzar multiples esferas de ki , InuYasha las esquivaba a gran velocidad mientras intentaba acercarse para contraaracar y acabarlo.

Gohan por su parte evitaba que las esferas causarán algún daño inecesario al tiempo que mantenía protegía a Videl , aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando , pero como peleaba InuYasha al parecer era aún bastante normal , todo aquello parecía que su adversario los estuviera estudiando y eso era más de lo que Buu había mostrado en su pelea en su mundo.

El pelinegro estaba apunto de ayudar al medio demonio, cuando una esfera más grande choca con la marioneta destruyéndola de un solo golpe , Gohan miro en dirección de donde la esfera había salido y pudo ver a Vegeta y su padre acercándose , suspiro aliviado al ver que el peligro había pasado poco a poco descendió al suelo.

\- Ese sujeto tenía un ki muy parecido al de Buu - Comenta Vegeta viendo en dirección donde se encontraban los demás.

\- Pero su aspecto era muy diferente y se desvaneció muy rápido - Menciona Goku muy pensativo sin comprender lo que había pasado.

\- Solo era una simple marioneta no era real , fue manipulada a distancia por Naraku - Explica el Hoyo guardando su espada molesto por haber perdido la posibilidad de haber acabado el con la marioneta.

\- Debemos creer que Naraku y Buu están trabajando juntos - Deduce Gohan por lo que había sucedido atravesa de las acciones de Naraku.

\- Ese bastardo no tiene aliados , es un canalla que traiciona y desea la perla para volverse un demonio completo - Asegura el semi demonio aún eseptico de aquella teoría.

\- Es posible que no trabajan juntos y Buu lo absorvio o lo convirtió en chocolate - Menciona Videl como una posibilidad recordando lo que este había hecho en el templo sagrado.

El hermano de Sesshomaru guardo silencio , no creía que alguien como Naraku fuera derrotado tan simple , esteehabía resultado una mala hierba difícil de erradicar . Pero el olor y la escencia de esta nueva marioneta indicaban que era posibles las deducciones de la humana , lo que quería decir que se enfrentaban a un Naraku aún más poderosa de lo que ya habían enfrentado antes.

La noche había caída en la época antigua , todos los guerreros estaban ruidos alrededor de una fogata comiendo malvaviscos que Aome había traído de su época y que ella había dejado en la casa de la anciana kaede ,todos los presentes se preguntaba que iban hacer ahora que sabían que ambos villanos eran aliados , sin la sacerdotisa del futuro la búsqueda de Naraku les era imposible de realizar y para los Saiyajin tampoco era nada sencillo ya que Buu había deparecido completamente su ki , pero Vegeta no estaba conforme de esperar por otro día más sin hacer nada.

\- Lo único que estamos seguros es que Naraku y Buu están trabajando juntos y el ataque fue una prueba a nuestra fuerza - Explica el pelinegro su teoría mientras era observado por los demás.

\- Por lo mismo no me quedare otro día más esperando a una mocosa mientras Buu sigue suelto - Alega Vegeta molesto levantándose de donde estaba ya impaciente.

\- Afuera no es tan pacífica como la época de donde vienen , Naraku no es el único peligro que encontrarán - Asegura InuYasha con los ojos cerrados quien estaba al frente del príncipe.

\- Solo son un montón de insectos debiles - Afirma el príncipe Saiyajin con arrogancia en su voz mirando al mitad demonio.

\- ¡Tratas de llamarme débil! , quieres ver lo que mi espada puede hacerte - Grita furioso el hermano de Sesshomaru tomando el mando de su arma preparado para desenfundar la.

\- Tranquilo InuYasha no sacamos nada en pelear contra ellos , no son nuestros enemigos - Dice Miroku sucetando a su amigo para evitar alguna confrontacion.

\- No te metas en esto Miroku - Comenta el hoyu molesto viendo en dirección a dónde se encontraba Vegeta.

\- Vamos Trunks , buscaremos a ese insecto rosa en otra parte - Menciona el Saiyajin orgulloso dando media vuelta alejándose con su hijo.

Fin del Flashback

\- Al final Vegeta y Trunks se fueron a buscar a Buu hacia el oseoe - Termina de relatar el pelinegro lo que había sucedido.

\- Y ¿tú padre no sé a marchado? - Pregunta la sacerdotisa del futuro curiosa por saber si también se iría.

\- El está impaciente , pero le dije que debemos esperar un poco más - responde Gohan recordando lo sucedido después de que Vegeta se fuera.


End file.
